Fate Guides the Way
by Amberblaze
Summary: This is my second, and I need ideas for my fic "Snowflakes" for the Takari part! This is the same idea as JapAnime's story "Cinderella" only Mimato with changes! Enjoy!


Fate Guides the Way

Fate Guides the Way 

Finally I put it up! My cousin said it was not bad, so I decided to put it up. And for Snowflakes Takari part, sorry, I don't have any idea, so I need ya help! I'll be grateful! A Takari fic will also be coming up, maybe in June? Anywayz, this fic is very much like JapAnime's fic "Cinderella", so I apologize for copying your idea into a Mimato version! Very sorry! I don't own digimon, and you already know, right? Onward to the story!

Amberblaze

Mimi Tachikawa walked casually to the bookstore. She sat on the floor, chose a few books and sat down to read. She was too poor to buy a single book. Her evil stepmother never gave her anything, no money or food. Since her father died, her stepmother took over the house and control, as her one ugly daughter called Mel. Although her name was Mel, she always makes other people call her "Melanie". Mimi always called Mel names, but that tattletale always tells her mum and poor Mimi gets caned.

Soon, Mimi got engrossed in a book called "Digital Monsters" The crests sincerity and friendship…

Shortly, she heard a tap on her shoulder. It was the owner.

"Miss Tachikawa, Isee you are very interested in this book. Account off your father, I let you have it." he smiled gently.

Mimi got excited. "Really? Thank you! Arigatou!" The owner just nodded and left.

Mimi left the bookstore happily, clutching the book.

"What?! You want be to find a bride in a month?!" Prince Yamato yelled at the top of his voice.

"Yes son, you delayed too long." King Ishida sighed. "We are running short of time and don't you dare not." He said sternly and left his son's bedroom.

Yamato sighed. He had been searching for the perfect bride, but to no avail. It was too short, too tall, so snobby, so lazy or whatever. He slumped as changed to his casual clothes, so all the girls won't recognize him as he is not wearing his crown. He dragged himself and headed to the city.

Mimi decided not to walk back home; she wanted to stay here a little longer then hearing that Mel.Suddenly, she banged into someone, as the book fell on to the ground. Both hands reach for it as they touched, as Mimi blushed and looked up. It was a gorgeous guy about her age, with azure eyes that probably melt you on the spot. Mimi blushed again, quickly picked up the book and hurried off.

Yamato banged into someone, as her book fallen. She looked up, revealing her pretty face with chestnut hair. She blushed and hurried off. I called after her but she didn't stop.

That night I gazed at the stars, thinking about the girl. She's probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen. How I wish to see her again. It's impossible, unless fate guides the way.

The next morning, Mimi went to the wet market to buy the things she was told. Her mother slapped her yesterday, and her cheek was swollen. She didn't care because she was busy thinking about the guy. Will she see him again? Mimi immediately shook her head, knowing that it is impossible. She picked the vegetables carefully, or her mother would cane her.

Then she turned around sharply, sure someone was watching her. It was the guy she was dreaming! The guy stared right in her eyes, it was impossible to look away. Then he pushed his way through the crowd.

Yamato couldn't believe what he saw. It was the girl! He pushed his way through the crowd, crossed his fingers hoping she won't run away. Instead, she stared at her feet shyly. Then she dropped some, was about to pick them up but he quickly made a dive for it. He gave it to her, panting heavily but stopped and lost his breath as the girl smiled and said " Thank you." It was the sweetest smile Yamato could ever imagine as he thought, here goes nothing.

"Ermm, hi, what's your name?" Yamato asked, crossing his fingers at the back.

"Mimi Tachikawa." She answered shyly.

"Yamato Ishida." He replied. "Want to go to the coffee shop nearby?"  
Mimi nodded as Yamato let out his breath.

He's asking me out? I can't believe it! Mimi thought happily. She walked beside him. They sat on the table as they chatted. Mimi told Yamato about her life, as Yamato kept on shaking his head, repeating "Too cruel." Mimi laughed cutely. "Used to it." She giggled.

"So this is why your cheek is swollen?" Yamato asked softly, as he touched her cheek. Mimi blushed, but nodded. Yamato gazed with his azure eyes, but now kind of sad and pitiful. Their eyes were locked, as Yamato stood up and lifted her head, causing her to stand up as his lips brushed across Mimi's. Mimi's arms were around Yamato 's neck as his around Mimi's waist. They were kissing passionately, never wanted it to stop but were interrupted by a piercing scream.

They jumped apart, and the "screamer" turns out to be Mel. "Is this Mel?" Yamato whispered as Mimi nodded.

" Mimi you bitch! Yamato Ishida is mine!Do you know who he is? He is the prince of the Ishida kingdom and he belongs to I, Melanie!" Mel screamed. 

"You never told me you were a prince!" Mimi turned to Yamato.

"Well, I was scared of the girls. Sorry." Yamato said sheepishly.

"I don't care!That's it!" Mel screamed and slapped Mimi as hard as she could.

Yamato quickly stood in front of her, protecting her. "If you dare hurt her, prepare to face 1000 troops of soldiers!" Yamato snapped and smirked. Mel stepped back.

"I'll have my revenge one day you bitch!" 

Mimi kissed him on his lips. "Are you really sending 1000 troops?" she asked, laughing.

Yamato returned the peck. "I won't. I would send 10 000 troops if only I don't lose you!"

In the Kingdom

"Dad, I want to have a ball. I found the girl of my dreams." He said happily and twirled around playfully like a small child.

"Really? Let me see her."

Mimi walked in and curtsied deeply. 

"Who is this girl, Yamato?"

"Her name is Mimi Tachikawa."

"Very well, I'll make the arrangements." 

The maids bathe her and changed into a beautiful white furry silk gown.

"No, it's too pretty, it doesn't suit me." Mimi said modestly.

The maid laughed. " Prince has a good taste. You are very pretty. You deserved it all."

Mimi blushed as she allowed the maids to wear it for her.

That afternoon, Mimi opened the windows and stared at the sky. Suddenly, warm arms encircled her waist. She giggled. "Don't sneak on me like that." Mimi gave Yamato a playful glare. Yamato returned with sad puppy dog eyes. "Alright…" Mimi said slowly. Yamato kissed her on her lips.

"Time to show you around, my princess." Yamato said and showed her the garden, his bedroom etc. Every moment he felt like hugging and kissing him, but let the feeling pass. Then he led her back to her bedroom.

"Mimi, I love you all my life so will you marry me?" Yamato asked sincerely on his knees with a beautiful diamond ring in his hand.

Mimi's eyes filled with joy as she nodded. "Yes I will. I love you Yamato Ishida." She hugged Yamato as he twirled her around. 

The next day, at 5.00pm in the evening…

The maids came in with a beautiful, velvet red dress with sparkling jewels and white gloves and diamond shoes. Mimi gasped at the dress. Then the maids wore it for her then Yamato came and leaned against the door coolly.

"Looking lovely, my angel." He smiled cheekily. Mimi blushed. Yamato kissed her. "Ready?" he asked and took her hand. Mimi nodded and walked with him.

In the ballroom

"Will you dance with me, Mrs. Ishida?" he asked playfully.

"Who says I'm Mrs. Ishida?" Mimi laughed.

"Well, you agreed to marry me and…"

Mimi kissed him. "Shut up." She giggled.

"So will you?"

"Isn't that a silly question?"

They danced a slow song and seemed to be enjoying it. Mimi rested her head on Yamato shoulders lovingly as Yamato smiled.

Several years passed as they ruled the kingdom peacefully. As for her stepmother and Mel, Mimi decided to forgive them. They had a child named "Asuki Ishida" which was a lovely baby girl to the delight of the King Ishida and Queen Ishida. Yamato's younger brother Takeru, married Hikari Yagami from the Yagami Kingdom as Taichi married Sora Takenouchi. The kingdom of Ishida and Yagami ruled each of their lands peacefully, and they all lived happily ever after.

***End***

  



End file.
